For Your Feelings are Mine
by Palace Dog
Summary: Shizuru feels for her and Natsuki ignores. How will these two overcome the awkward barrier of right and wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Mai-HiME is not mine, done deal.

For Your Feelings are Mine

Ch. 1: Lips

* * *

The hallways in Fuuka Academy were currently deserted, save for a lone blue-haired girl who was heading towards the student council room. The abrupt silence made every footstep echo as it bounced off the walls and eventually returned to its owner. The girl stopped when she reached her destination, a set of large identical brown doors waiting to be open. Already knowing who was inside, the girl opened them and silently entered. Inside was a brunette girl seated at the far corner of the room. The clickity clack sound of flesh on plastic could be heard as the brunette typed rapidly in her laptop. She looked up and both eyes met. 

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit...Natsuki?"

Natsuki slowly walked up to the large desk and lingered at its edge, licking her lips in anticipation.

"Ahh..Shizuru...I err..was wondering if you had any...lip gloss?

Shizuru glanced up curiously at the figure before her and gave a small smile.

"As a matter of fact I do."

"I...see..."

_Silence._

One of them spoke.

"Would Natsuki like some of mine?"

"Err...if its not to much ..trouble."

"Not at all."

Natsuki gazed down at Shizuru's light trestles as they dipped behind the opposite end of the desk.

"Ah."

There was a sudden lurch that was audible throughout the room, as Shizuru leaned her entire body against the desk in order to situate herself directly in front of Natsuki. Before Natsuki had time to react Shizuru swiftly unscrewed the cap of a small container and leaned in closer.

"Shi-"

Fingers were already grazing her mouth.

"zu"

A fine layer was applied.

"ru."

And before Natsuki had finished her last syllable, Shizuru was already situated in her original position behind the desk, glancing at her as if nothing had happened.

_Silence._

Only the clicking of a laptop could be heard, Natsuki spoke, her cheeks slightly flushed.

"I...could have done that myself you know."

"I know."

Shizuru smiled warmly and then held up the small container she used minutes ago in the palm of her hand.

"You may have this if you wish...Natsuki."

Natsuki stared anxiously at the container in Shizuru's palm while another pair of eyes stared back at her face. Natsuki studied it and then roughly grabbed the contents of Shizuru's hand, pocketed it in her sweatshirt, and looked away nervously.

"I .."

_I_

"have to.."

_Love you_

"go."

_Natsuki._

Natsuki continued to avoid Shizuru's gaze and turned around.

"Take care then."

Shizuru smiled and continued to stare at Natsuki's retreating form until a small click was heard. Singular steps once again echoed through the hallways. Shizuru looked back at her laptop, her smile long faded, her eyes darkening, and only the sound of typing could be heard.

* * *

Hey there, so this is short and random as hell I know but chapters will be longer. I'm still pretty new at this so please R & R, opinions would be nice and mayo for all!- Mochi 


	2. Chapter 2

For Your Feelings are Mine

Ch. 2: Symptoms

* * *

Natsuki Kuga revved up her Ducati and made a sharp right turn off the freeway. The engine roared as it obeyed its master and began to rumble rhythmically while picking up speed. Dark hair leaked from her helmet and blended with the fast approaching night sky. She continued to swerve the vehicle in steady motions, zooming past oncoming traffic as she approached her apartment complex which was a good 20 minutes from the academy. She pulled into a skidding stop, her motorcycle slowed down in protest and purred as she proceeded to cut the engine. Natsuki then removed her helmet and quickly marched up a flight of stairs making a b-line to her apartment door. Once inside she unceremoniously dropped everything onto a couch and threw herself across her bed making sure to avoid all debris and discarded food articles. She groped for the light switch while stripping out of her biker gear. Her hands then slid over a small bulged in her pocket. She took it out, examined the label, unscrewed the cap, and smelled. 

"_Lavender, that's so like her…"_

Natsuki licked her lips and could taste the light fragrance; her gaze went back to the lip-gloss.

"_Expensive too."_

She delicately put the container down next to a dresser and flopped back onto her bed.

"_Why couldn't I just go out and buy one myself…instead of asking her?"_

The same question repeated over and over in her mind, she twitched in annoyance and scowled at the ceiling.

"_Why does she make me so…weak?"_

The repetition of Natsuki's thoughts continued to annoy her, and her eyes returned to the container. Again she picked it up, this time taking another deep whiff.

"_It smells like her…" _

She unconsciously licked her lips.

"…_and tastes like her."_

She paused and then realized where her thoughts had just wandered. Natsuki panicked and volleyed the lip-gloss across the room.

"_How, how would I even know?"_

Natsuki's mind drifted to Shizuru and she licked her now chapped lips once again.

"_How many times had she used the very same gloss to cover her own..."_

"_Deep…"_

"_Red…"_

"_Wait…"_

Natsuki brought a crushing hand to her face and blushed furiously.

"_**What**__ am __**I**__ thinking?"_

She dug her palm deep into the smooth contours of her face and created a distorting frown.

"_I'm so messed up…"  
_

* * *

Shizuru Fujino arrived back at the academy dorms, she averaged that the time was somewhere around 10:00 PM. At this time of night the building was dark and ominous but she proceeded to skillfully maneuver through the dimly lit halls. Years of living there had finally paid off as she reached her room and unlocked the door with a satisfied click. She slowly walked inside the richly furnished home and slid off her jacket while closing the door behind her. A quick flick illuminated the entire room as she took elegant strides and arrived at the foot of her bed. After a few moments she was already bathed and fully dressed, ready for sleep when her eyes lingered on her purse. She carefully grabbed it and found the now empty space that once contained her lip-gloss. Shizuru sighed as she re-called the brief encounter she had with Natsuki earlier and carefully situated herself onto a pillow. 

"_Its always so awkward, isn't it my dear Natsuki?"_

The brown haired girl delicately ran her right index figure across her lips.

"_Just touching you…"_

Her index figure ran down her side.

" _Feeling you."_

It stopped at her thigh.

" _Being with you."_

Moved up her body.

"_Warms me."_

And migrated back to her lips.

She breathed deeply and glanced out of the window, a circular light still illuminated the dark sky.

"_A full moon…"_

Her body sank underneith a thin layer of covers, red orbs still fixated on the ceiling.

"_If only you knew…"_

"_My feelings."_

Shizuru sighed again, knowing full well that it would be another sleepless night, yet despite that fact she closed her eyes hoping that sleep would eventually come.

* * *

And now for a little humor 

Omake:

_In the end Natsuki decided to go to the supermarket and buy lip-gloss…_

Natsuki: "Hmm I wonder if they have mayo flavor."

Shizuru: "Ara Ara? Was Natsuki not _satisfied_ with mine?"

Natsuki: "Shi..shizuru!"

Shizuru: "As long as Natsuki allows me to apply it for you, I'll be happy to buy you **all you cosmetic needs.**"

Natsuki: "Just go home DAMN IT!"

Thanks for the reviews guys you are all wonderful. I hope you like what you see because there's more drama to come. -Mochi


	3. Chapter 3

For Your Feelings are Mine

Ch. 3: Afternoon

* * *

It was 9 o' clock and Natsuki was late for school. The grumpy girl ripped off her sheets and began a rather impressive assortment of multi-tasking. Teeth brushed, hair combed, and uniform messily assembled, phase one of her transformation was complete. Her next task was nourishment, Natsuki's eyes scanned the room and grabbed the first food item she saw (which was a bottle of mayo) guzzled it down like water and practically vaulted out of her apartment. She did a back flip over the railing, landing perfectly on her motorcycle, engine roaring, and she was gone.

Ding Dong

"CRAP!"

Unfortunately for Natsuki luck was not on her side and she was awarded with a lunch detention with none other then Shizuru Fujino.

"_The irony…"_

After a monotonous lecture the lunch period had finally arrived. Natsuki proceeded to march military style to her destination.

"Ara, Natsuki almost beat me for once."

_Pause_

"Sh..shizuru?"

"Mmm…?"

"I have lunch detention…"

"So why don't we have lunch then?"

"Err…"

The two stopped dead in the hallway, emerald eyes mixed with ruby.

Shizuru spoke.

"Care to ditch school then?"

"EXCUSE ME?"

"A simple yes or no answer would have sufficed."

Natsuki stared at the older girl, her eyes bulging and mouth slightly lopsided.

She regained her composure.

"Is this a characteristic a student council president should have?"

"Should you be _disobeying_ a student council president?"

"_Touché."_

"But I have lunch detention."

"Then I'll just say that I had an off-campus errand I need to attend, with…assistance."

Natsuki couldn't help but smirk.

"All right then, when?"

"Now"

"Where?"

"The other side of town."

"You realize that'll take all day?"

"Oh I realize."

Another pause 

"Your on."

Shizuru closed her eyes and smiled.

There was a shuffle of footsteps and Shizuru slowly opened her eyes.

Natsuki was gone 

Shizuru panicked and began to look around frantically until she heard a distant voice.

"Oi, we haven't got all day, **move it!"**

Natsuki was already at the far end of the hallway.

Shizuru's smile widened.

"_As you wish Natsuki."_

And with that Shizuru ran after the younger girl as if her life depended on it, and in some ways it did. Because for Natsuki, Shizuru would do anything.

* * *

A little bit of a lighter chapter, more of an intro to another chapter but I felt like a break lol. As always thanks for the reviews, I'll be sure to try to answer a few, and the next update might not be so swift. Later for now Mochi 


	4. Chapter 4

For Your Feelings are Mine

Ch. 4: Rendezvous ala Natsuki, part 1

* * *

"VRRRRRRNNNMMMMMM!"

Natsuki's vehicle sped to life puring under its master. Shizuru clutched tightly onto her younger companions toned abdomen region as its owner continued to stiffen on contact Cobalt hair briefly mingled with dark brown, no words needed to be exchanged, helmets were snuggly positioned, and the mechanical beast roared once more.

"OI, WHERE ARE WE HEADED?"

**VRRRRRRRNNNNMMMM**

"I BEG YOUR PARDON?"

"I SAID, WHERE ARE WE-"

**VRRRRRRRNNNNMMMM**

"ARA?"

"DON'T YOU _ARA_ ME, I SAID WHERE ARE WE-

**VVVVVVRRRRRRRRRRNNNNMMMM!**

Shizuru's muffled laughter was drowned out by the constant roaring of Natsuki's vehicle.

"GOD DAMN IT, FORGET IT, JUST FORGET IT!"

Natsuki swiftly shot a deadly glare at Shizuru and turned a deep shade of red.

"My Natsuki would be the envy of any tomato."

Strong arms laced tighter around Natsuki's waist to better prove her point.

"H..HEY DOU WANT TO-CAR OH CRAP-**DIE?!**"

**SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

"Hmmm...Natsuki narrowly avoided one car, no two cars...make that three."

Despite these sudo-crashes and the focus on Natsuki's heavy breathing, Shizuru seemed nearly unphased. A delicate finger was brought to her helmeted lips.

"Ara, Natsuki I believe that was our turn."

"Turn...WHAT TURN?"

"To the restaurant of course, I only assumed you were hungry for-"

"Enlighten me!"

"-mayo."

Natsuki's eyes grew saucer wide, suddenly her mind went blank,and all recent near death experiences were forgiven. Only one chant could be heard echoing through the blue haired girls mind.

_LOCATION...LOCATION!_

_hehe I've got you now Natsuki_

There was a pause and only the murmur of the engine could be heard, a revolution was about to occur.

"TELL ME WOMAN!!"

"But Natsuki how are you going to turn around, we are on a one-way street and-"

**SWISHHHWAKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**"MOVE IT PEOPLE!"**

"-I'm proved wrong today..."

"Where do I turn?"

"Ah there."

**SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

"Ara no, there."

**SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

"Hmm. lets just start over..."

"AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

"Just kidding we're here...ah Natsuki what a...unique parking job."

"GET INSIDE!"

"Araa does that mean we are meant to be?"

Once again a multitude of red swarms over Natsuki's features.

"The RESTAURANT...Baka!"

"Huhuhu but of course."

The two walked inside, one the picturesque of calm and the other was...not so calm. Natsuki's nose perked up for any scent, hint, flavor of the mayo she loved, but to no avail.

"Shizuru..."

"Yes, Natsuki?"

"I believe this is fine dinning..."

"Perceptive as always I see."

_pause_

"And I don't see any-"

After glancing away for a moment and returning her gaze to her "said person in question" Natsuki finally realized she was talking to none other then a common house plant.

"Yes thats right the reservation was under, Fujino, Shizuru Fujino...ah its ready now? Wonderful"

"SHIZURU!"

"Oh Natzuki you must be hungry, so much excited energy!"

Shizuru placed her hand to her mouth and giggled.

"GYAHHH...fine I give up...you win.."

_"As I always do..."_

"What was that?"

"Nothing, come Natsuki our seats are over by the window."

"...riight, so you planned all of this?"

"Yes."

"Every part?"

"Correct."

"Even the car crashes-"

"Now now I'm not a psychic."

Natsuki sighed in defeat.

_Shizuru strikes again_

* * *

Man I am on some sort of crack...anyways sorry for the wait I kinda just put up some random crazynesss 12 am...but it cleared up my mind. I feel so bad for Natsuki, the Shizuru snake strikes again! R&R with love and mayo

-WanderingM


	5. Chapter 5

Happiness, emotion, kindness, all things Natsuki experienced with her special person. But now she is snared in yet another one of Shizuru's schemes. How will the wolf do now that she's left alone with the snake?

And so the drama begins...

For Your Feelings are Mine

Ch. 5: Rendezvous ala Natsuki part 2, reaction

* * *

Natsuki shifted around nervously in her chair, the thrill of her bike now gone, the sudden jolts of silliness gone, this emptiness… and now she was alone, with her.

_Conversation was out of the question._

"Natsuki?"

A soft Kyoto-ben brought Natsuki back to reality, with a jolt her eyes were on it's speaker, no attention was paid to the waiter that had been standing there for the past…Natsuki didn't remember how long.

"Ara, are you going to order?"

Why…why can't I face her when it's just us..no bike, no school, just… 

"Natsuki?"

"..Whatever you want."

Shizuru's gaze lowered yet an abrupt response plagued her lips.

"As you wish."

After a few awkward minutes Shizuru sent the waiter on his way with their orders. She was rewarded with Natsuki's back while her eyes wandered towards everything but Shizuru. Despite all of this Shizuru continued to smile, eyes close, body tense, she smiled.

_This isn't working…_

Natsuki took a fleeting glance at Shizuru and quickly flitted back to the floor.

_This __**really**__ isn't working…_

And so the game of tag began.

Shizuru smiled and Natsuki avoided.

* * *

The silence continued, people stared, plates clinked, and Natsuki hated it.

_All of it._

Shizuru knew this all too well; she was just playing the game. Waiting, she cornered her; hypnotic smiling continued, empty eyes stared.

_Tag_

"How long has it been…just the two of us?"

Natsuki finally gave the speaker her full attention, but no sound was made.

"No response?"

_no response._

"If you really didn't want to go, if you…_dislike_ my presence this much…I thought we were having fun before."

Natsuki flinched.

The waiting paid off.

_Your __**it**_

"I didn't know it'd...turn out like this."

Shizuru smiled.

Natsuki frowned.

Their food arrived.

And they ate.

Even while eating, they were silent, the food made the mood even more unsettling. Natsuki simply stuffed down whatever was there and Shizuru's meticulous cutting made every bite seem painful.

"Is it good?"

Natsuki looked up and then returned her gaze to her food and grunted.

"..mmn.."

"I'm glad."

_Tink_

_Plink_

_Tinktinktink_

The food was finished, Natsuki's food was finished, Shizuru's was not.

The waiter returned, bowing he left the check.

"My treat Natsuki."

Natsuki's eyes widened slightly, before she had a chance to protest

Shizuru interrupted her.

"It was lovely spending time with you."

Natsuki responded with something that was actually studious.

"We'll never make it back to school on time."

"Oh? Your concerned about school now?"

_No_

"Silly Natsuki, returning to school was never my intention."

I know it wasn't… 

_drip_

_drip…drip…_

Slow drops fell from the sky, water colored the window like a mosaic, and Natsuki now paid attention to something other then the floor.

"Ara..rain.."

_It's like Shizuru is crying._

Shizuru continued to smile.

The drops continued to fall.

And nature cried for Shizuru.

"I'm sorry."

"Natsuki?"

_I failed you._

"This really sucked…not the food, not the restaurant…just me."

Shizuru lowered her head; bangs covered her face, eyes darkened.

"N..Natsuki?"

"I'll give you a ride back to the dorm."

"…Natsuki.."

Is that all she ever says? 

"Thank you."

Natsuki looked away and started walking towards the exit. Teeth clenched.

Damn it 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guy's I'm back from the dead and now that I have summer… well I have nothing better. So please accept my careless ways, I promise to pick up where I last stopped properly.

Ch. 6 The snake hisses, the wolf howls

* * *

Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh

A heavy rain poured from the sky, each drop, each tear, it was as if the girl standing next to her, smiling her crooked smile, joined its lonely chorus of sound. Natsuki glanced up towards the graying sky as if it would answer all her troubles, her sadness, her grief, but instead it made her realize that if they didn't leave soon they would be in for the worst of the downpour.

"Shizuru you're getting wet…"

"Hmmm?"

Natsuki quickly grabbed for her helmet and shoved it into Shizuru's open arms.

"H..here, we need to go. before we get caught in the worst of this storm."

"But Natsuki you'll get wet and what if you catch a-"

"No."

A low growl halted Shizuru's concerns.

Shizuru stood still, rain trickled down her face as Natsuki reprimanded herself for being so abrupt.

"I..uh mean…I'll be fine…c'mon.."

The blue haired girl grabbed for her taller companion, their wet hands met briefly and then slid out of reach as the older girl pulled away.

"No need to worry Natsuki, I'll be fine. I'll follow you wherever you go."

She slipped the dark helm over her head without another word and positioned herself at a safe distance from Natsuki. Natsuki glanced back at her nervously.

"Oi..hold on to me…it's ok, if you fall I don't know what I'd do."

Shizuru closed the gap just a little bit more.

Vrrrrr VRRRRR

The sound of the bikes protesting engine strained against the unwanted rain.

SCREEEEEEEEE

The vehicle speed off, Natsuki bit her lip against the cold, and Shizuru clenched her eyes and clung tighter.

Natsuki…

* * *

Cobalt blue hair clung to a black muscular figure.

Huff huff huff

Her breath turned cold in the frigid air as she braced for another onslaught of icy water as the winds blew against her.

Almost

She turned sharply feeling her soaked companion clinging tightly to her equally wet frame.

There

The vehicles engine sputtered coming to an abrupt halt right in front of Shizuru's dorm building.

Natsuki turned, breathing heavily and shaking.

"Sh..shizuru Shizuru we're here"

Natsuki lightly shook her companion.

"Shizuru?"

The helmed girl looked up at her companion, slightly shaken and slowly rose up.

"Let's hurry up inside..OK?"

Natsuki practically shouted her last words when a bit of lightning struck down. Not waiting for a response, she hurried the brown haired girl into the lobby of the building. Once safely inside the elevator, Natsuki began coughing erratically.

"Natsuki? Natsuki, are you alright?"

A very concerned Shizuru shifted her weight under Natsuki as she gently stroked her back.

"F..fine..just ..swallowed... water."

Shizuru gave her another look of concern as she rubbed her younger companion on the back.

"Natsuki..I told you to wear the helmet, you were driving and what if you were hurt because of me? I d-"

Natsuki halted Shizuru as she placed a figure to her lips.

"Shhh, I'll be fine, now lets get to your room, I need to dry off before I leave, ok?"

Ding

The elevator had reached it destination and the two shuffled out and headed towards Shizuru's room, with a swift click the door was open and Shizuru quickly rushed off to the bathroom and grabbed her younger a towel.

"Here, it's the least I could do after letting my poor little Natsuki get drenched in such terrible weather.

"Th..thanks.."

Natsuki blushed as she wringed out her long hair. Shizuru's eyes lingered, the blue haired girl's soaked riding clothes clung tightly leaving little room for the imagination.

"Shizuru?"

"Hmm?"

"I should probably get going before the storm worsens."

Natsuki started heading for the door but felt a weight holding her back, she glanced behind only to meet Shizuru's stern eyes

"If you think I'm letting you go back into that hurricane, you are sorely mistaken."

"Mou Shizuru, your exaggerating, there's no way I could-"

Shizuru stood her ground.

"You're staying here."

Green eyes shifted nervously.

"But..if I don't go back Mai and the others will be worried an-"

"You're staying here."

Natsuki sighed in defeat.

Shizuru's eyes softened briefly.

_My dear Natsuki, things will always end in my favor if I will it too, I'm afraid this vile snake has snared you once again._

Glancing back at her object of desire, her younger turned away as she continued wiping her face.

_But how long will I have to slither..in such a dreadful dance._

The blue haired girl winced, unconsciously feeling the wine red eyes staring at her back.

_Shizuru, I..._

But Natsuki never voiced out her opinion and Shizuru knew that she would never find the courage to. So she simply closed her eyes and turned away as she listened to the oncoming rain.


End file.
